A Game Worth Winning
by alwaysbluex
Summary: The Upper East Side, more specifically Chuck&Blair. seen through the eyes of Georgina Sparks. Blair Waldorf has sent down the gauntlet, will she be ready for what Georgina Sparks is throwing back at her?
1. Prologue

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex/lawrahxxx)**

**Summary : The upper east side, more specifically Chuck and Blair, Seen through Georgina's eyes. Why Georgina does the things she does, and why she doesn't care who is hurt by her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: an idea I came up with, and I'm running with it. Honestly, Georgina is probably my favourite character, aside from Chuck and Blair of course. I'm drawn to the evil-ness that is Georgina Sparks. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Comments/reviews are always appreciated!**

**Also, no beta. I try and catch all of my mistakes, but sometimes that isn't possible. I apologize.**

Georgina faintly remembered play ground life. Most child hood memories were foggy, and unwelcome. After all she was always in such a rush to grow up. First girl to have sex, first girl to snort a line of coke, first girl to put fear in the eyes of Chuck Bass. That's how she made herself known. Not caring about others, instead ruining their lives and watching them fall slowly but surely. It was all a game to her. That's what life was, one big game.

She remembered a time when the games were much more innocent, but still quite harmful. Blair Waldorf, prissy, uptight little snow white is what Georgina had called her. Her dark ringlets curls were always accompanied by a head band, and her dresses always poofy and frilly. Maybe, just maybe, Georgina was jealous of little Blair Waldorf. Especially at age the age of six.

Her father showered her with gifts and affectionate kisses when greeting her from school. Georgina's father was in jail for drug charges, and rape. She had a beautiful blonde best friend, who always sparkled. The closest thing she had to a friend was Chuck Bass, only because in many ways they were alike. They didn't care, about anything or anyone.

They used to run the playground, torturing everyone, and playing harmless pranks. Well they were harmless until they were both suspended for breaking little Bobby Brown's leg. Maybe he should have watched where he was going. Or, maybe he should have stopped talking with that god awful accent. Georgina and Chuck were tied at the hip, until middle school came around.

Things changed on that lonely Monday afternoon. She had basically attacked him, asking for sex. Not that it was a difficult task. After all, what twelve year old boy would turn down that opportunity. The look in Chuck's eyes when he entered her was one he would always carry around with him. The suggestive look, that proved sex was the only thing on his mind.

Georgina felt even more power than before from that day on. Loving the feeling of control, and the power she ultimately had over boys. All the boys were jealous of Chuck, but still amazed as Chuck re-told the story throughout the playground. Blair had scrunched her nose up in disbelief when Chuck had told her and Serena. Blair could sense the glint of jealousy in Nate's eyes, and this had made her uneasy. Serena had giggled when Georgina told her, secretly interested in it all. Blair Waldorf seemed to be the only one completely disgusted by this. She held her head high and walked away. This left an unruly smirk on Georgina's face, was she jealous? Maybe.

Georgina had seen what Chuck and Blair had even as little kids. They put on this façade, as if they hated one another. But secretly they enjoyed each other's company. Always plotting together, sneaking secrets well no one was watching. Except Georgina. She observed everything, and did not look over the tiny details. After Chuck had slept with her, he dismissed her. Spending more time with Nate, and of course Blair.

This angered Georgina, she absolutely loathed Blair Waldorf. She put on an act for everyone around her. She was sure Blair would crack sometime soon and start partying, flaunting her body for the guys. While she waited for Blair to crash and fall she started hanging around her blonde friend Serena more and more. Partying with Serena was fun, because she could talk her into anything, literally. Little miss perfects best friend had become the poster child for partying by the age of fifteen.

Blair despised Georgina for turning her friend into an early alcoholic, but knew this was her plan. She tried to be there for Serena, answering her panicked calls at four in the morning. Claiming she had no idea where she was, and whose bed she was in. Blair always called Chuck to help her at these times, not Nate. Chuck was the only one who could actually get things done. He knew all the right people, and places, and was more than willing to help.

Soon Serena left for boarding school without even a note, or a call. Nate was acting weird, and all Blair had for a best friend was Chuck. Georgina had also fled the city, not wanting to get in trouble for what had happened with Pete. Not that worry overcome her everyday or anything. Serena hadn't told her where she went, so she got herself the first plane ticket she could out of town. She would be back, the Upper East Side was so dull with out her presence.

When she had found out of Serena's return to the Upper East side a year later she decided it was come time to come back, catch up on some well missed partying. Though, she had done some of her own without her. Georgina felt no remorse for Pete's death. Not that she should, she wasn't even in the room when it happened. But Serena would, that much she knew about her.

When Serena said she was done with the partying, Georgina laughed it off. When Serena made herself clear, and told Georgina to stay out of her life she was absolutely furious. Who did she think she was? People don't change, especially in a year. While stuffing the few clothes she had managed to salvage, a brilliant idea came to her. Beyond brilliant, it would ruin Serena, and her pathetic little boyfriend.

It was one of the easiest things she ever did. Dan didn't know any better, to him she was Sarah. She had played off the act of not knowing her way around New York very well. While being Sarah, she decided sending Serena a little present was in order. A present that would black mail Serena into being her friend, for a very long time. Finding out about Eric being gay was just a cherry on top of the humiliation she had in order for Serena. Georgina had power, something she always had. But she felt as if Serena's life was in the palm of her hands, and she was able to throw it at the wall whenever she wanted.

When Dan and Vanessa found out her name was actually Georgina. She did panic a bit, but luckily she could think on her feet. Dan was too gullible, which almost made the whole thing one big laughing matter. He was so distressed from breaking up with Serena, that he jumped at the first girl who would want to be with him. This would completely destroy Serena, and she couldn't wait until the moment she found out.

That morning when Serena found her in Dan's loft, she couldn't help but smirk a little. The battle was over, and the victory tasted sweet. Sweeter than Dan's lips on her own. She had never seen Serena so angry, basically lunging at her with all the power she had. Georgina decided it was time to leave, she had won. And that was all she cared about.

When he called her back merely hours later, she decided winning the war wouldn't hurt either. This was one of the best games she had played so far, why should it end so soon? They slowly walked through the park, and she could tell Dan was beginning to turn on her. All she needed to do was innocently bat her eyelashes and convince her otherwise. That was until Georgina ran into Blair Waldorf.

Her eyes widened as she turned around to face her. Snow white, bitch of the Upper East Side. Next to herself, of course. She knew this would be hard to get out of. Especially when her parents were there. Blair truly did know how to play a game. Sending her to a boot camp for troubled girls? Clever, she must admit. Too bad she had managed to escape and was on her way back to New York with a vengeance.

To Georgina, life was a game. And Blair Waldorf had set down the gauntlet. Hopefully she was ready for what was about to be thrown right back at her.

**A/N: Basically, Georgina has come back to play some games, no not sexual games! Evil games, like she did with Serena… only worse. Set in season two. AU, obviously. This is just the prologue for my story. Review and let me know what you think! I'm off to write another chapter of we started nothing right now. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. And I really am thankful for those who review/read my stories.**


	2. Chapter 1

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex/lawrahxxx)**

**Summary : The upper east side, more specifically Chuck and Blair, Seen through Georgina's eyes. Why Georgina does the things she does, and why she doesn't care who is hurt by her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: So, last night I said I would go work on We Started Nothing. But I felt this one should have another chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Hopefully you guys enjoy the actual story. **

**Also, no beta. I try and catch all of my mistakes, but sometimes that isn't possible. I apologize.**

Her slender fingers, neatly painted with a midnight black nail polish, and offset by chunky plastic rings are brought to her mouth as she swiftly tries to hail a cab. Suddenly one stops out of nowhere, and she quickly jumps in ordering the directions of where she wants to be as if she's lived at the place her whole life. She knows what's happened while she was away, nothing ever stays a secret on the upper east side. Especially with gossip girl there to help dish out the details. Not that she even needed the website, she had other sources.

She throws a few extra bills at the cab driver, as if she's overflowing with money and throwing it in the streets wouldn't be a problem. Not that it would be, since the money was stolen. She exits by giving him a wink and licking her pale lips swiftly. Slowly she studies the building, it was heavenly. As she was sure the inside would be as well. Lily Bass had impeccable taste. It was nearing ten o'clock on a Saturday night, she knew for sure no one would be present in the house at this hour.

Slowly she walks up to the concierge desk, jacket open, girls out to play, and swiftly bats her eyelashes at the pimply red head working near the front desk. Ten minutes later she finds herself entering the Bass/Vander Woodsen house. Just as she expected, no one is to be seen. Though, the fire was still burning without their presence.

Strolling around the house as If it were her own, because as far as she was concerned, for the next few hours it was. She enters the kitchen, and quickly goes for the liquor cabinet. It has been months since she's tasted anything as bitter and delightful as hard liquor. Her eyes sparkle as she lunges at the bottle, not even bothering with a glass. She sighs in relief as the burning liquid trickles down her throat, and into her empty stomach.

The first stop on her own personal tour was Serena's room. It was nice, tasteful, but not really her style. She inspected the pictures on her desk. There was a little boy dressed in a green caterpillar suit. Oh yes, she remembered him from camp. Aaron, so that's who her new muse is now. She must have ruined things between Dan and Serena beyond repair. A small smirk crept across her lips, pleased with her work. The next picture was of Serena and Blair at a wedding. Ah, yes the wedding she missed. She was quite disappointed she never got to make it, after all, she had plans for that night.

She walked down the hall, inspecting the rooms until she knew Chuck's had been found. The picture of his mother gave it away, plainly. Georgina had known about his mother, and how she died. Not on purpose of course. Chuck would never open up about that to anyone. Near the picture of his mother was one of him and Blair. It came to no shock to her, as she had already found out. The thought of Blair and Chuck wasn't all that surprising, but it put the fury back in her dark eyes. It was all the motivation she needed to come back to New York, and personally play a little game with Blair Waldorf.

…

Chuck entered the pent house alone. He had decided to go out with Serena and Blair on account of boredom, but had actually had an enjoyable evening. Things between him and Blair were still up and the air, but possible none the less. He sighed as he entered the kitchen, thoughts of Blair still clear, her touch still lingering on his thigh.

She had been teasing him tonight. Ruby red lips, dark curly hair, and a stellar dress. They both knew they weren't ready for a relationship. But the games are what they enjoyed, so a pause from that wasn't necessary. When she left the limo with Serena her hand glided along his right thigh, and she whispered softly in his ear. "Thanks for the drinks Bass."

He smirked, trying to show he was unfazed by her flirting. "Anytime, Waldorf." He drawled.

She pursed her lips, and was about to spit out an insult. When her slightly tipsy blonde friend pulled her from the limo. "It's cold outside, B." Serena whined. "Let's go inside. "

Blair rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you wore a longer dress…"

Serena narrowed her eyes at Blair. "Your dress is shorter than mine."

Chuck smirked at this, and Blair sent Serena a cold glare.

"Good night ladies." Chuck drawled. "Enjoy your sleepover. Remember to have a nice pillow fight, unclothed, perhaps?"

"In your dreams Bass." Blair spat.

Chuck laughed. "Good night Blair."

Blair turned around and smiled as she closed the limo door. "Good night Chuck."

…

Chuck walked into his room to find a familiar brunette sitting at his desk, her back facing him. He had probably slept with her before, and she had crept into his room wanting more. They all did.

"No thanks." Chuck mumbled, walking to his dresser. "I have a girlfriend."

The brunette gave an evil laugh, that was mumbled by her hands in her face. "Chuck Bass, a girl friend? That's rich." The brunette drawled.

Chuck nodded his head. "Here's fifty dollars, buy yourself something pretty. But first, show yourself out of my house."

"Fifty dollars Bass? Now that IS insulting. I used to get it for free." Slowly she turned around in the chair waiting for Chuck to look him.

"I'm sure you did." Chuck drawled. He looked up just in time to see her turn around. The girl definitely was familiar. It was Georgina Sparks, giving one of the evilest smirks he had ever seen.

"Hi, Chuckles." She laughed.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that, whorgina."

"Good one."

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, fiddling to get his watch off. "I thought we got rid of you, for good."

"We?" Georgina questioned innocently, sitting up in the chair. "Ah yes, Blair Waldorf. Is she the girlfriend?"

"No." Chuck said quickly, turning around once again.

Georgina nodded. "Ah yes. Nathanial must still be her boyfriend then. Surprising how long that's lasted isn't it?" She questioned with a laugh. "You know, since he slept with Serena and all. I also heard he was pimping himself out to an older lady this year. How classy."

Chuck turned around and glared at her. They may be fighting right now, but he didn't appreciate Georgina sparks of all people insulting the closest thing to a best friend he had.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Georgina chuckled. "Even after all he's done, Blair still finds him more suitable than you for a boyfriend."

She instantly saw Chuck's fists clench, and knew she had struck a nerve. She bit down on her lip, almost drawing blood. This was too enjoyable.

"Not that it's any of your business but Blair and Nate are no longer seeing each other" Chuck spat.

"Why?" Georgina asked innocently.

"What's with all the questions? I think it's time you start answering some of mine."

"Okay." Georgina nodded, smiling.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" Chuck asked, as if that was the obvious question.

Georgina shrugged, standing up. "Just wanted to see where I'd be screaming out in pleasure later on." she smirked, touching his lips roughly with her fingers.

He swatted her away. "Been there, done that." Chuck said simply, walking out of the room.

She followed him to the liquor cabinet. "Ah, yes. But don't you want to do it again?" she questioned.

"I don't sleep with one women more than a couple of times." He said plainly, pouring a generous glass of scotch for himself.

Georgina swiftly grabbed the glass, and Chuck glared at her. Not bothering to fight with her about it, and went and got another glass.

She laughed, a throaty, raspy laugh. "But you do make exceptions, don't you?" she said, her dark eyes slightly gleaming.

"No-"

"Well, for Blair Waldorf I mean." she interrupted.

He stayed silent, his eyes fixated on hers.

"What are you talking about?" He said quietly, watching her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie. You didn't think I knew?" She chuckled. "Like I said, I have my sources, and my sources tell me that you plucked her flower."

Chuck turned his head away, studying the liquid remaining in his glass.

"Now, Bass. Don't be ashamed. I'm so proud. must have been hard to pry those legs apart." She winked, downing the rest of her drink.

"She had sex with me willingly." he growled.

Georgina nodded. "I'm sure."

"Cut the crap Georgina. Why the hell are you here?"

Georgina's eyes sparkled with delight at this question. She leaned into him slowly and whispered in his ear. "Blair wanted to play games now did she? Hopefully snow white hasn't started playing one she can't finish."

"You do anything to her and I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?" Georgina spat. "I'm not afraid you Chuck Bass. Your open-ended threats will do absolutely nothing to me. There's not much else that I can have taken away from me. Just warn Blair I'm coming for her, it's the least you can do."

She gave one last smirk before hopping of the barstool, and leaving the penthouse. Quickly she walked out of the building, with more of a confident stride than she had entering. She was back in New York for good, and this time nobody would stop her.


	3. Chapter 2

-1**Author : Laura (alwaysbluex/lawrahxxx)**

**Summary : The upper east side, more specifically Chuck and Blair, Seen through Georgina's eyes. Why Georgina does the things she does, and why she doesn't care who is hurt by her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or gossip girl.**

**A/N: Not a lot of people are welcoming this fic. Which is why I started working on my other one more. But back to this one for a bit. Please let me know what you think!**

**Also, a big thank you to my beta, martinigirl15!**

…

Georgina lazily sat up in the uncomfortable hotel bed rubbing her tired eyes, causing heaps of black eyeliner and mascara to stick to the edges of her hands, as well as the comforter on which she had unintentionally wiped her hands. Slowly, she searched around for the man she had picked up merely hours ago. She _always_ did the picking up, and only went to bed on her terms, no one else's. He was nowhere to be found, which was to be expected. She had warned him what would happen if he was still there by the time she awoke next morning--so convincing and intimidating was Georgina Sparks.

She stretched a bit, causing her muscles to ache, in a way she oddly welcomed. She slowly got out of bed and shuffled her lead-filled feet to the nearby shower. She grabbed around for the hot water setting and turned it on as high as it would possibly go. Scalding hot showers were her favourite. The kind that were painful to have, that were so hot it almost felt like cold water beating down on her skin until the dial was turned off, and her raw pink flesh was exposed to the cold, but steamy air.

Once she was out of the shower, she felt more alert. More ready for the day ahead, because today she was paying a little visit to an old friend of hers. She retreated back to the hotel bedroom, that oddly felt more like an apartment than a hotel room. Except everything was stiff, and boring. It didn't have the home-y feel that she so desperately wanted. She remembered once having a place she liked to call home, a memory that was accompanied by red flashes, and unwelcoming memories. She shrugged them off quickly, grabbing some stray clothes that were scattered on the floor

.

Chuck walked around the living room, trying to find the correct way to handle this. Blair would freak, but maybe some plotting is what they both needed to resolve their differences. He smirked slightly, thinking of all the things that could be done to Georgina. She was good at scheming, ruining lives, but Chuck and Blair were all that better.

"Hey, Chuck." Serena said, walking through the door, in only her slip and coat.  
Chuck smirked. "I must say, I enjoy this afternoon's attire."  
Serena rolled her eyes. "I just got back from Blair's, and I had no clean clothes to put on. Everything of hers would be floods on me." she said while retreating to the kitchen.  
"I had an interesting visitor waiting for me last night." Chuck interrupted, following her. He wanted to get it out as quickly as possible, her name felt like venom on his tongue.  
"Ew, gross." Serena said, scrunching up her nose as she grabbed a couple grapes from the dish on the counter.

Chuck rolled his eyes, and than walked up beside Serena, concern evident on his face.  
Serena was startled by this, and realized something had happened.  
"Georgina." Chuck said slowly, watching his step-sister's eyes widen with shock.  
…

Blair sighed contently as the warm shower revived her. She thought about the day ahead. It was Sunday, the perfect day for a mid-afternoon shopping spree. Her thoughts slowly but surely drifted over to Chuck, and she felt the butterflies once again fluttering around in her stomach. Sometimes she felt ashamed, like a silly little girl, with a dumb crush. Other times it worried her, how she felt about Chuck. She knew he felt something, but maybe not enough to hold them together like she wanted.

Suddenly, her ears perked up, as she heard someone fiddling with her jewelry box in her bedroom. It couldn't be Dorota, she was out buying groceries, and it wouldn't be her mother. She was at work, and when did she ever make a presence in her room? Blair honestly couldn't remember the last time. Blair quickly rinsed the remaining shampoo from her hair, and stepped out, grabbing her soft white robe. If someone was robbing Blair Waldorf, then they would have hell to pay.

She walked out to see literally the last person she ever expected to see in her bedroom. Clad in a black leather jacket, heaps of black eyeliner under her fierce blue eyes, and in her hand a trinket Blair instantly recognized, Georgina Sparks was lounging on her bed lazily, fiddling the Erickson Beamon necklace, as if she knew the significance it held to her. Blair tried to be unfazed, ignoring the shimmer the necklace had when it caught the light, slightly blinding her.

"What are you doing here? Thought I sent you away for good." Blair smirked, hair still dripping wet, make-up absent from her face, but still beautiful all the same.  
Georgina smirked back at her, fingering the necklace, the shimmer from it hitting her deep blue eyes. "It was a nice attempt, I'll admit. Admirable, some might say. But not enough to keep me away for long," she said, yawning: sleep was the one thing she did not get much of last night.

"Still doesn't explain what you're doing in my bedroom, touching my things." Blair spat, leaning over and snatching the necklace from her.  
Georgina shrugged. "Just admiring your jewelry. This one is particularly fascinating. Whoever gave it to you must really care for you," she said, her lips curving upward.  
Blair shook her head, but her eyes showed it all. "No one too special." she said, securely putting the necklace back where it belonged.  
"Last year. That didn't involve you, but like always Snow White butts in where she need not be." Georgina started, standing up slowly. "But this time you won't be getting away with it. I'm going to ruin you, and I'll enjoy it, because at this point there's nothing to lose for me."

Blair rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do Georgina? Pull my hair, send fake rumors about me to Gossip Girl?"  
Georgina laughed. "Oh sweetie, that's playground stuff. What I have for you is much worse." she said, her white teeth showing as she smiled.  
"You don't scare me, Georgina." Blair said smugly, turning back to her dresser. "Now, will you please leave? Or maybe I can get someone to escort you out?" she questioned, but turned around to find Georgina had already left.  
…

Serena walked the perimeter of the house, waiting for Blair to pick up her phone. Chuck followed close behind her, wanting to hear all that was said.  
"Hi, B." Serena said slowly, pacing back and forth waiting for her to answer.  
"Hey, S!" Came a familiar voice from the other side of the phone, but it wasn't Blair's voice.

"Who is this?" Serena said quickly, already knowing the answer, but needing to confirm it before freaking out.  
"You know who it is." The person on the other line said, her voice laced with spite and venom.

Serena's eyes widened. Chuck asked her what was happening, but she swatted him away, and began pacing back and forth. "Why do you have Blair's phone?" she said quickly, chewing on her fingernails.  
The voice on the opposite end of the phone laughed. "What? Blair's phone? Oh, must have grabbed it by accident this afternoon."

"What the hell were you doing at Blair's?" Serena spat, concerned for her best friend, even though she knew Blair was tougher than she looked.  
"Just catching up. You all will be seeing more of me. Thought I'd … make my presence known."

Serena could see Georgina's smirk through the phone. She wanted to wring her neck, and then stomp on her feet with her sharpest pair of heels. Even though she was dating Aaron, last year was hardly forgotten.  
"I swear to God, Georgina…." Serena said to the dial tone. She snapped her phone shut with a frustrated sigh and grabbed Chuck's hand.  
"Come on, we're going to Blair's." she spat, grabbing her coat on the way out.


End file.
